Magical feelings
by xSweetypiie
Summary: A very merry Christmas to everyone out there! This is just a Niley Christmas oneshot. x


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just wrote the plot!**

_I want to start this oneshot wishing you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year :)_

The streets of Tennessee were covered in thick, white blankets of snow. It had snowed all night, resulting in the 30 centimeters of snow that laid everywhere. The sun shone down on all the white, making it glitter. Streets were deserted as everyone stayed inside, trying to keep as warm as possible. But still, still there were two teenagers outside, throwing heaps off snow, formed into balls, at eachother. It were a boy and a girl, both looking around sixteen years old.

Her hair was brown, but with a slightly red touch to it. It cascaded in curls down her back, reaching her waist. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, and snow boots hugged her feet snuggly. Her sweater was off a thick wool, and her wintercoat finished her look. Her nose was slightly red, just like her cheeks, and she had snow everywhere. But still, she was laughing loudly as she hit the boy with a good throw of her snowball.

The boy had dark brown curls, which stood proudly on the top of his head. He was also dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans, with black converses. His jacket and gloves were covered in snow as he tried to duck from the snowballs that were thrown at him by his brunette friend. He laughed as he launched one back at her, hitting her with enough power to knock her down onto her butt.

But she jumped up again, growling at him as she grabbed for more snow, making it into a tight ball. "You're dead Jonas!" She giggled as she launched the projectile at him, missing him as he jumped aside. "Nick!" She shrieked as he dashed towards her, tackling them both towards the snowy ground. "You're a jerk." She giggled, wriggling for freedom underneath him.

"But you love me for it." He grinned down at her before he jumped onto his feet, offering his gloved hand at her. "Let's get inside, I think my ears are going to freeze off any minute." He laughed as he pulled her up, brushing show out off her hair. "You should keep the snow-in-the-hair look, it looks good on you." He jumped aside as her arm shot out to slap him across his chest. She missed him, but only by two or three inches. "No need to get abusive woman."

She made a sound that he couldn't recognize as she stalked away from him, her snow covered hair swinging behind her with every step she took. Even when she was drenched, he still tought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever lain eyes on. He had known her his whole life, ever since his parents had brought him along as a few-weeks-old baby to see her, a few days after she was born. She was his best friend, someone he could tell everything. But at the same time, she meant so much more for him, much more then she would know.

"Come one Nicky, I want my hot chocolate!" Her voice was whiny as she turned to face him, her lips pouting and her hands on her hips. "And I tought that _your ears were going to freeze off_?" She pulled her eyebrows up, but her cocky look soon disappeared as he grabbed onto some snow at his feet, forming it in a ball and aiming it at her. "Sorry, sorry!" She shrieked, running off towards the save haven off her own house.

"I'll get you Cyrus, you know I will!" He laughed as he ran after her, throwing the snowball in his hands at her, but his aim was off, and it landed a few feet behind her. He was quickly closing in on her, using the advantage off his longer legs, but she had reached the front door off her house, and quickly slipped inside. It was slammed shut in his face.

Nick made a sound in the back of his throat as he searched his jeans pocket for a small piece off metal. Once he found the key to her home, he pushed it into the hole, twisting it till he heard it click open. "Oh, Miley." He sang as he opened the door, taking notice of her wet coat and shoes on the doormat. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He took his jacket off, letting it fall next to her coat as the door fell close behind him. "I know you're here, Mi." He laughed as he pulled his shoes off, stepping off the mat and onto the wooden floor.

The echo of her feet hitting the stone of her kitchen floor rang through the house as she walked. A smirk grew its way onto his lips, his eyes eyeing the door that would lead him towards the kitchen. His feet brought him towards the closed door, making sure he would not make a lot off sound. He opened the door, but he only saw what looked like an empty kitchen. "Miley?" He stepped inside, but before he knew it she jumped onto him from out of nowhere, knocking him on the floor.

"Heya Nicholas." She giggled, pressing him onto the floor by sitting on his stomach. "You missed me?" She leaned down slightly, one hand pressed against his chest to support herself, the other pulling on a curl that rested on his forehead. People at their school saw it as flirting, but it was something absolutely normal for them. She had always been one that wanted a lot of physical contact with people, while he always kept his distance from people. But for some reason he never minded that she touched him.

"You comfy, or are ya getting off soon?" He shot up to her, his eyebrows pulled up in a questioning manner. "Because I think that your kitchen floor's a little cold."

She shook her head, her slightly damp curls flying around her head as she did so. "Nope," She popped the '_p_'. "I'm quite comfy up here." She giggled, wriggling around on his stomach, making him groan slightly and drop his head back against the stone floor. "Awe, is Nicky uncomfortable?" She said in her baby voice, her lips pouting again. "Too bad." She laughed as he made a sound in the back of his throat. "Alright, alright." She jumped up on her feet, stepping away from him. "_Big baby_." She muttered under her breath.

He just huffed, pushing himself off the floor. "Sure, sure." He looked at her laughing form. His eyebrows pulled up again as she continued to laugh. "You asked for it, Cyrus." He smirked and ran towards her, bending so he could push his shoulder into her stomach, and then straightening up again, holding her onto his shoulder, his hands holding the back of her thighs.

"Nick, put me down!" She shrieked, banging her fists against his back as he began walking out of the kitchen. "You know I hate it when you do this!" She wriggled, which caused his arms to tighten around her legs. "Nick! You jerk, put me down!"

"Say you love me." He said in a baby voice, and Miley knew he was probably pouting aswell. "Pretty please?" He whined, still walking around with her on his shoulder.

"I love you, Nicky." She grumbled and he placed her down again. "Jerk." She hissed, slapping him on his chest with the palm of her left hand, then hugging him tightly. "_I hate you too_." She muttered, her head buried against his chest.

His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and his head buried itself into her hair, where it tickled his nose gently. "_Love you too, Mi_." He mumbled into her hair, kissing the top of her head lightly, holding his lips there for a few second. But what she did not know, was that those words had two meanings. The second was something he hoped she would never find out. "_I love you too_.."

She pulled out of his embrace, giggling slightly. "You're weird." Her nose crinkled slightly up as she laughed at him. "But I am too, so we are a great match!" With that she slipped past him, slapping his butt as she walked into the livingroom. It were gestures like that, that made Nick wonder how_ exactly _she felt about him. Yes, it was normal to him, and yes, they did this almost everyday. But it still made him think.

"Come on Nick! I wanna watch that Christmas movie!" She yelled from her livingroom. Normally she wasn't allowed to yell in her home, but her parents were next doors, at Nick's house, so she didn't care if she yelled or not. "If you wanna stare at me as if I'm some sort of alien, atleast do it in here while I watch the movie." She joked, having caught him staring at her.

He shook his head, snapping out of his thinking. "As long as it's not a chick Christmas movie, I think it's okay." He walked over to her, dropping on the couch next to her. She immediately leaned against him, pressing play on her DVD remote. He watched as the begin credits began rolling on the Tv, and groaned. "Miley, we saw this like a hundredth times already. Can't we watch a different Christmas movie this year?"

"Nope," She popped her '_p_' again, shaking her head. "I'm thinking about making this a holiday tradition. We're going to watch this movie every year." She grinned up at him, giggling as she saw is annoyed face. "It's such a good movie Nick, and you enjoyed watching it too!" She poked him with the remote, making him squirm away from her.

"Yes, the first _two_times I did. Now we've watched it for like eleven times, it gets boring." He squirmed again as the remote was jammed into his side again. "Stop it." He whined, but she just did it again. "Stop it." He grabbed onto her wrists as she made a move at his side again. "Stop it, Mi." He growled, grabbing her other wrist as her arm began moving, pinning her down onto the couch, straddling her waist. "I told you to stop Miley."

But she just gaped at him, her blue eyes wider then normal. "When did you get so strong?"

"Same time as my voice got lower." He saw the glint in her eyes, but was just to late with saying: '_Don't you dare to say it Miley, I swear..._' as her mouth was already opened again.

"Your voice got lower?" She smirked at him as his head dropped in defeat. "Because I still think you've got that same high, girly voice as that you did when we were twelve." She struggled against his grip, hoping to wriggle free from him. "You can let go now Nick." She wriggled around some more, but he kept her pinned against the brown leather of her livingroom couch. "Nick?"

"You shouldn't bully the person who got you pinned down, Mi. You never know what could happen." He looked at her again, her eyes were filled with curiosity as he released one of her wrists. "You never know if that person knows all your weak tickling spots." Her brown eyes shone, as his hand went down to her side, digging his fingers softly into her it. Her mouth hung open again, her free hand trying to pull his hand away from her side.

"N-no Nick, please!" She squeeled as his hand began tickling her side. Her other arm was freed aswell, but couldn't help in her escaped. He still had her pinned down by her waist, and both his hands were now tickling her sides. "A-alright, I'm sorry N-nick!" She grabbed onto his forearms, trying to push his hands away from her side, with no luck. "I'm sorry!" She shrieked, kicking her legs up in hope of throwing him off of her.

She sucked in a breath as his hands stilled onto her sides. "Promise to never tease me again?" He looked her straight in the eye as she tried to catch her breath. She quickly nodded, but still glaring at him as he climbed off her, sitting back down in the spot he had occupied earlier. "Good girl." He patted her leg.

"Still hating you." She growled, sitting up. Her breath was still not normal, but already better than a few moments ago. "I really hate you."

"Sure, sure." He waved her off.

"Dude," The voice of his older brother made Nick look up. Joe was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, leaning against the frame, and his arms crossed across his chest. "when are you gonna tell her you're madly inlove with her?" Both his eyebrows were pulled up as he gave his younger brother a look. "Because this way you'll never get a girlfriend, bro."

Nick scowled at his brother before turning back to his laptop. "I don't know who you're talking about." His fingers ran across his keyboard in a rapid pace before he hit '_enter_', stopping his movements on the keys. His eyes ran across the lines of his laptop before he went back to his keyboard.

Joe dropped himself behind his brother on the bed. "I'm talking 'bout her." He pointed at Miley's moving image. They had turned their webcams on, and Miley was now waving at Joe, before she looked down and looked like she was typing. "You should tell her and quick, because I've heard Cameron has his eyes set on her." He nudged his brother, and he saw something flash through Nick's eyes as his head snapped to the side to look at him. "I'm just saying." Joe held his hands up in defense.

Nick huffed before he looked back at his computer, reading the message Miley had just send to him. "I don't care if Cameron wants her, I don't like her anyway." He sighed in annoyance as he heard Joe make a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat. "I don't Joe, so get over it already."

"I'm just sayin' you've gotta be quick, or else she will be taken. And who knows how long it will be till you can ask her out then." He patted his younger brother's shoulder, nodding goodbye at a confused looking Miley before he got up from the bed. "Just saying." He held his hands up as he left, aware of Nick's eyes boring holes of anger into his back.

Nick's attention went back to his computer as it made a noise, signaling he had a new message. _**What was that all 'bout?**_Nick's eyes shot to Miley's image on his screen, and then back at the door, where Joe had just disappeared through. Then he shook his head, starting to type a message to her. _**Joe was just being Joe, u know how he is.. Always needs a reason to annoy me.**_

Her face got an understanding look on it, and Nick saw she was typing a new message to him. _**Ya, explains alot... :)**_ She looked distracted for a moment, her head turning sideways. She then looked back at her computer screen, now an apologizing look masking her face. _**Srry, gotta go. **_Her nose scrunched up in annoyance. _**Dad want me to go to sleep... sigh... x**_

_**Gdnight Mi. x**_

As soon as he send it, she waved at him and then disappeared from his screen. He logged off his instant messenger and shut down his computer, closing the lid. He shoved it off his lap, letting it drop onto his black comforter. Then he jumped up on his feet, walking towards his bedroom door, where Joe again had appeared in the doorway.

"You told her?"

"No, and I won't tell her anything. Because there's nothing to tell!" Nick pushed his older brother aside, stalking off towards the bathroom on the end off the upstairs hallway. He could vaguely hear the noise Joe made in the back of his throat, and the mutter of; '_Denial._' before he slammed the wooden door close behind him.

"You should tell her tomorrow. It's Christmas, no better romantic moment than that." Joe raised his voice slightly, so he knew his brother could hear him through the closed door. "She would totally love it dude." He snickered as he heard his brother curse on the other side of the door. "_He's just too easy._" He laughed and turned on his heels, walking through one of the doors that were in the hallway, the one that led to his own room.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Denise smiled as she let Miley and her parents inside her house. She shuddered slightly at the cold winter air, and quickly shut the door behind her three guests.

"Merry Christmas: The Cyrus family chorused as one, shrugging their jackets and coats off and hanging them on one of the many hooks that lined the wall next to the door. One by one they hugged Denise before following her into the livingroom, where the rest of her family was lined on the chairs and couches.

Miley dropped herself onto one couch, pushing herself in between Nick and Kevin. "Heya, Merry Christmas." She hugged Kevin tightly before turning to Nick, their hug during a noticeable time longer than the one she gave to Kevin. She giggled and pulled away from her best friend as she heard someone cough. "Awe Joey, I'm not forgetting 'bout you." She held her arms open and got up from her spot on the couch, hugging an already standing Joe.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her middle, lifting her off the floor and swinging them both from side to side as they hugged. "Merry Christmas Miley!" He laughed along with her, placing her back onto her feet again.

"Merry Christmas Joey." She plopped down on the couch again, again wriggling inbetween Nick and Kevin.

"Well," Denise started, clapping her hands to get everyones attention. "I think we first should enjoy a nice Christmas dinner, and then open the presents." She turned around and disappeared into her kitchen again while everyone else made their way towards the dinner table. But for some kind of reason it was Miley who tripped over something, slamming into Nick who quickly caught her before she would fall onto the floor.

"Look, what an coincidence." Joe said in a fake shocked voice, his arm outstretched above both younger teens, holding onto a small piece of mistletoe with a small red ribbon around it. "Don't you think that's an coincidence Kevin." He looked at his older brother, who smirked back at him. "Looks like someone has to kiss another someone." He said in a sing-song voice, wriggling his hand with the mistletoe in it.

Miley looked up, her gray eyes staring at the piece of mistletoe hanging above her and Nick. "I don't think that's really necessary, don't you think Nick?" She looked at him, but his brown eyes were shooting daggers at his two older brothers. It then clicked for her, this was all a set-up, and Nick didn't like it either. "Joe, get that thing away from us!" She pushed herself from Nick's arms, only to be pushed against him by Joe again as she tried to walk away. "Joe!"

"You know the holiday tradition Miles, get stuck under the mistletoe with someone, you've gotta kiss 'em." Her mother spoke up, only to be answered by her daughter's glare. "You know it Miley..."

Her daughter just huffed and turned to look at Nick. "Fine." Her eyes flickered from Nick's eyes, down to his lips and back up to his eyes. She bit her bottom lip and leaned up, turning her head at the last moment so she kissed his cheek. "So, done!" She stepped away from him, unaware of the flicker of hurt that came across Nick's brown eyes. "Happy?"

But her mom just shook her head, giving a look to her daughter that said that this wasn't what she meant. Miley looked away from her, crossing her arms across her chest. It looked as if she was thinking hard, but then moved in a few swift motions. She twirled to face Nick, grabbing onto his shirt with both her hands, pulling him towards her and slamming their lips together in a kiss.

Tingles and sparks shot from every part that touched him, running down her spine and making her shudder slightly. It felt as if she was getting burned from the inside, but then it was a pleasurable burn. She released her hold on his white button-up shirt and slid her hand upwards, so she could drape them around his neck and pull him even closer as his tongue ran across the crease between her lips.

"Well, that plan worked out better then I tought."

One of Miley's arms went down from Nick's neck, shooting backwards to elbow Joe in the guts while keeping her kiss with Nick going till they had to pull back due to lack of oxygen. Her grey eyes shone with something the people around her couldn't place while her teeth bit her slightly puffy bottom lip again. "Well," She started. "that was... interesting."

"Yep." Nick nodded, popping the '_p_'. "Very interesting." His hand brushed down her arm, grabbing onto her left hand with his right.

"What?" Joe stared at the two of them, his eyebrows turned into a frown. "No, '_oh my gosh, I love you!_' no, '_will you be my girlfriend?_'?" His eyebrows raised in a questioning look while he eyed their linked hands. "I don't get it!" He huffed, his arms thrown into the air as he turned to look at the rest of the people that were still standing around them. "I don't get it!"

"Why should we do that?" Nick looked from Miley to Joe to his other brother confused. "Why should I ask her to be my girlfriend _now_, as I already did it like five hours ago?" He frowned slightly as Joe turned around to face him, wearing a; '_what the fuck_' look on his face. "What? What did I do?" He looked down at Miley, who was just laughing.

"You mean that I spend _hours_ to figure out a way to get you to kiss her and ask her to be your girlfriend, all for nothing?"

"I still don't get _why _you were on my case about asking her to be my girlfriend. I said I didn't like her so you would stop, and not do something like this. But I assume you're dumber then I tought you were..." He trailed off, looking back at Miley who was still giggling slightly. "Well, as this is cleared up, can we finally have dinner now?" He pulled Miley along as he went towards the dinner table, leaving six confused people, and one not caring, behind them.

"B-but," Joe stuttered, his eyes going from Miley and Nick to Kevin and his parents. "I spent hours on that plan!" He whined.


End file.
